Animosity
by SnowflakeYufu
Summary: You shouldn't just a demon by it's human appearance. Am I right? [ Rated T for cuss words and gore to come ]
1. Introduction

The girl let out a scream of rage as she brought her hand around to knock all the papers off of her desk after standing up.  
"You pieces of shit!" Her yells rang throughout the classroom as she began to stomp towards the teacher at the front of the room, who was frozen in place.  
"THE TIME OF MY UNDERESTIMATION IS OVER!"  
And, with that, the school was plunged into darkness.

[ One week earlier ]

It was Aria's third year at Rapurei High School. She calmly strolled through the hallways, greeting people with a smile as she did so. Most people at the bustling high school bowed or said hello when they greeted people, so almost none of them actually noticed the small girl.  
None of them noticed the secret she was harboring to herself either. She hid it with sparkling blue contacts and a completely odd personality compared to others of her kind. She was lucky that almost everyone else there had oddly-colored hair or she might have been found. Of course, hair dye was doing the trick of giving it a pink tint, but, either way, it was still suspicious if you knew of her kind.  
Only one person stopped to greet Aria back, and that was the person that Aria finally decided to talk to that day.  
"IA," the pink-haired boy in front of her mumbled quietly as he had always done.  
"Hello, Y—." The girl paused to clear her throat quietly. "Yuuma."  
After a moment, they had fallen into a conversation filled with soft laughter, earning looks from other students that questioned the same thing every time: "Is that a new couple?" Aria herself didn't mind the looks, but by the red tint that appeared each time he met another onlooker's questioning eyes, she could tell that he was kind of bothered by it. It confused her –What was so bad about him dating her?  
After their conversation slowly died out, the two realized they still had to go to their classes. With a quick, grin-filled goodbye, Aria scurried down the hallway to her class. Pulling out her assignment to be prepared to turn it in, she also pulled out something that looked like an objective-filled paper with unchecked boxes. Gritting her teeth, Aria checked a box and slipped the piece of paper back into her bag before being met with a voice.  
"What was that, IA? Your wiiishlist?"  
The taunting tune in the falsetto voice rang in Aria's ears, but the girl continued to face forward and ignore the brunette behind her.  
"_Some_one's confident today!" The voice sang again.  
The teacher at the head of the room heard the brunette's taunting soon after and proceeded to scold Meiko. After Meiko returned to her seat, the teacher gave Aria a pitiful look that made anger swell in Aria's chest.

_Not today, Aria. Just another week. That's when you can have your revenge._

[ Present ]

After she had everybody's attention, the girl immediately removed her contacts to reveal dazzling crimson eyes. The students that had cringed at the sight of the removal received glares from the once-quiet girl.  
"You people… annoy the hell out of me. I was sent here on a mission: to destroy all of humanity," the girl stated in a straightforward, harsh voice.  
"And I will do just that."  
Aria flicked a wrist towards the windows, immediately locking them. Then, pulling away the crafting glue from the "Arts & Crafts" cabinet with her telekinetic abilities, she allowed the bottles to pour themselves off of the locks before falling to the ground. She was glad she had picked the home education classroom to start with.  
"It should be done drying by the time I'm gone. Now for the door…" Aria began to mumble to herself, looking around the classroom for something that may have been able to act as a barrier to the door.  
A student suddenly raised his hand, his piercing blue eyes pleading with her to call on him. With a glare, she pointed at him, waiting for his answer.  
"I need to go to the ba—."  
"DO NOT GIVE ME THAT CRAP! Piss your pants for all I care! I have better work to do than let you escape." The girl's voice had mutated into a frustrated beast filled with animosity.  
Placing a hand to her forehead, Aria sighed and placed a small disk probe onto the teacher's desk. An image emerged from the probe, revealing a hologrammic communication system. A girl with purple hair and horns shimmered into view, a smirk on her face. Her voice was gravelly and rough, startling most of the students in the classrooms with its loud volume.  
"IA! I see you've completed an objective? Looking for something to block the doorway?"  
Aria nodded, glaring at students as she pulled her long, now-white hair high into a ponytail.  
The girl in the hologram pointed down below, as if she knew the location of the probe. "Use the desk after you exit the room. Press the red button under the bottom right panel and set it in the middle of the classroom. Use your Tel to block the doorway with the desk. Got it?"  
Another nod from Aria as she searched for the mentioned panel. Finding it and opening it, she ended the call and set the probe face-down onto the floor. Then, she pressed the button and raced out of the classroom, moving the desk in front of the door after shutting it.  
As soon as she heard the satisfying sound of an explosion and watched smoke creep its way out from under the wooden door like a snake ready to pounce on another victim, Aria started towards Class B-2 with a smug look on her face.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

"WAHOO!"  
Startled, Aria stumbled backwards, almost clumsily falling as a very small girl literally flew out from a classroom with a grin. Her voice was high-pitched and overly happy, considering the situation. Their species usually experienced bloodlust during such a commotion, but Lapis was the literal opposite.  
Her short blue bob bounced up and down as she giggled with such delight that it annoyed Aria.  
"Shut up, would you?" Aria questioned in an annoyed tenor.  
The blue-haired fairy in front of Aria gave a little smirk before stretching her arms out.  
"C'mon, IA. Gotta give a little humor here and there. Demons aren't _always_ so serious," the fairy chirped.  
"Why are you even working with us? You're a _fairy_, not a demon," Aria rolled her eyes, giving an annoyed sigh.  
"Your point is? Fairies don't idolize humans, we despise them. It's called a _curse_, missy. We are burdened to bring 'happiness' through the world or something stupid like that. I thought I'd defy destiny a little, that's all. My god, can't you get over yourself for once?"  
"Little brat! I still don't even get why Maiko hired you," Aria replied with a grimace. In truth, the fairy had a point.  
The two began their short journey to Class B-2, Aria stepping over piles of mutilated bodies and scattered debris. One would think that this would be bothersome in a way all its own, but Aria found it amusing, to be honest.  
Enjoying the gory scenery as they strolled, Aria soon collided into a classroom door as it burst open. The fairy began to giggle; her high-pitched laughter ringing in Aria's ears. Suddenly, however, the laughter ceased, and Aria pulled her face away from the door as she rubbed her forehead in distress.  
The sight she was met with surprised her, and she immediately fell into a bow.  
A hoarse, raspy voice that barely even sounded like a real person began to speak.  
"Aria, Aoki. Welcome to Classroom B-2. Let's tie up some hostages, shall we?"  
The fuchsia-haired demon swiveled around to step over the threshold of the classroom once again, giggling in a masochistic way that sent shrivels down every single living person in the room's spine.  
The three stood (and hovered) at the top of the classroom, eyeing each and every student.  
The girl in the middle, the horned and raspy-voice demon, spoke first.  
"Hello, my friends. I am Maiko Hakaine. And you will obey my every word, for you are nothing but petty _instruments." _She spat out the last word with vigor, a smirk appearing on her face.  
The fairy was the second to step forward, speaking in her high-pitched falsetto with a grin.  
"Hiya! Let's get some fun started, eh? Sounds great! I'm Lapis Aoki, and I obey Maiko just as you do—but better, because everything about me is pretty much better than your stupid human qualities."  
However, nobody paid any attention at all. The majority stared at Aria—the girl they had always known to be so quiet, so timid; the girl that they had, obviously, underestimated.  
Aria only met their eyes with a glare.  
"I am Aria. Most of you knew me as some timid, quiet little girl who was easy to break. You were so, so wrong that most of you deserve to die for your ignorance. However, lucky for you, you may or may not die. There's a 60/40 chance. 60 being your chance of dying, and 40 being your chance of living. Enjoy your time here, because, as I mentioned, there's a probability that you won't even be here for much longer."


End file.
